defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
Welcome to New Player Guide for Defender of Texel (D.O.T.) What follows are basics of the game that you need to know about to understand how the game works. Some sections will have links to pages that go deeper indepth about the various topics covered here. What you need to know about Game Mechanics This game revolves around building bands of Fighters that defend against enemy encounters, bosses, and sometimes other players. There are three things to keep track of: *'Experience' and Class. Class goes up with experience, and each class up gives you +1 space to hold a fighter, up to a total of 200 (this can be extended with Pavilions). Around class 70, all further class ups take 1000 exp. Upon classing up, the player gains full energy and BP. *'Energy' allows you to take a step in missions and dungeons. Each step costs 5 energy and you recharge one energy every 3 minutes, for a total of 100 energy. Energy fully recharges in five hours. *'Battle Points (BP)' allow you to fight bosses, as well as other players. Using several BP will often give you an extra edge in battle. You can store up to 3 BP and rechage one every half hour, for a total recharge time of one and a half hours. What you need to know about Fighters There are many things you need to know about fighters: *Fighters come in four different rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. *Fighters have both a Race and a Sign that normally have no effect on battles. During special dungeon events, fighters may get increased stats based on their Race or Sign. **The three races are: Xana, human like fighters. Theri, beast or monster like fighters. Hemi, humanoid fighters with beastial or monster-like features. **The five signs are: Water, Fire, Air, Earth and Lightning. *Fighters have seven different stats: HP, ATK, DEF, WIS, AGI, LV, SEF. ** HP is your fighter's health and determines how many hits he can take before dying. ** ATK is your fighter's physical strength and affects how much damage their basic attacks and natural skills do. ** DEF is your fighter's phsyical defense and reduces damage you take from basic attacks and natural skills. ** WIS is your fighter's magical strength and defense and determines how much damage your magical skills do and reduce the damage you take from magical skills. ** AGI is your fighter's speed and determines the order in which fighters attack. ** LV is your fighter's level. When a fighter levels up they gain increased stats. Fighter's level up by gaining experience from fusing fighters together. **SEF is how many times your fighter has been fused together with an identical fighter. Upon reaching the max SEF limit a fighter will evolve into another fighter. Fighters only evolve 2 times. What you need to know about Builds Builds are a means of acquiring fighters, and there are several kinds. *'Pixite' is a bronze colored crystal that typically makes common fighters, although there are chances to get uncommon, rare, and epic fighters as well. Pixite is dropped from fighters in Normal Mode and raid events, as well as given out as various prizes. *'Voxite' is a silver colored crystal that creates uncommon and higher rarity fighters. It is a lot rarer than Pixite and typically gotten from Achievements and other rewards. Can be purchased from the Texi exchange. *'Doxite' is a gold colored crystal that is only available during Dungeon events, and typically has a smaller pool of fighters it builds from. Fighters are typically related to the current event. Doxite also has about 50% Ikuppi rate. *'Similths' are orange colored humanoid shaped objects that make a copy of the fighter that dropped it. They are only dropped during Dungeon events. There are also special builds that are typically available from Dotcoins. *'Premium Builds' guarantee rares and have a chance of dropping epics. They cost 300 dotcoins each except during certain promotions. Typically during events there are special promotions that guarantee an epic or add items with the purchase (such as nux bits, duct tape, or banunu). *'Other Special Builds:' Occasionally, there are other promotional builds, such as Tier Builds (which increase in price each step, but offer greater chances of epics with each step as well) or Revival Builds (which bring back older fighters). Other ways to receive fighters include through Achievements and other various points or leaderboard rewards. What you need to know about Self-Fusion (SEF) Self-Fusion is the combining of the same type of Fighters to create a stronger Fighter (Eg. Ashtad with another Ashtad). Each Self-Fusion increases the Fighter's SEF value by 1 to a max of 5 which would then either evolve it to the next rarity (Ashtad into Babak) or leave it capped at SEF 5/5. Additionally, each SEF increases the Fighter's level cap and increases their skill proc chance by 4%. Fighters can be divided into two tiers: *Tier 1 Fighters start as common fighters and evolve twice to uncommon and rare. *Tier 2 Fighters start as uncommon fighters and evolve twice to rare and epic. What you need to know about Battles There are 3 types of battles: *Enemy Encounters: The most common battle, you are matched against a group Exos or dungeon fighters. In Normal Mode enemy encounters happen every 3 steps / 15 energy. In dungeons enemy encounters are random. *Boss Battles: After completing 3 missions in Normal Mode you are presented with a Boss Battle. Bosses are large enemies with lots of HP that will take all of your fighters and many rounds to defeat. *PvP Battles: During events there is a chance to encounter another defender and have the option to fight one line of their current levied band. What you need to know about Skills There are two main types of skills: *Natural Skills: Natural skills scale off your fighter's ATK stat. *Magical Skills: Magical skills scale off your fighter's WIS stat. Skills have a PRR, or a proc rate. This is the chance that a fighter will use a skill in battle. What you need to know about Items Items are consumables that enable you to keeping fighting: *Aja Leaves and Bitters restore energy allowing you to continue traveling through missions and dungeons. Aja Leaves are given as daily login bonuses, and as a reward for completing certain achievements. Bitters are acquired by buying them with Dotcoins or on the Texi exchange. *Nux Bits and Nux restore BP which is used to fight bosses and other players in PvP events. Nux Bits are given as a reward for completing certain achievements. Nux are acquired by buying them with Dotcoins. *Duct Tape and G.L.U., Duct Tape restores a living fighter's health to 100% while G.L.U. revives dead fighters. Duct Tape is acquired through Lucky Finds (random events that happen while on a journey), completing certain achievements, or occasionally as a daily bonus. G.L.U. is acquired primarily by buying it with Dotcoins and recived as a reward for completing certain achievements. *Pavilions increase the maximum number of fighters you can have in your band by 10. They are a non-consumable item that you buy with Dotcoins. What you need to know about Gear Gear can be equipped to a fighter to increase their stats. Most gear also grants a skill that your fighter can use. Gear has its own SEF limit and identical gear can be fused together to increase the stats the gear gives as well as increasing the proc chance of the gear's skill. Gear does not evolve. Gear can acquired 2 ways: *Purchased using Texi from the Texi Exchange *Dropped by special encounters during Relic Dungeon events What you need to know about Events There are 3 types of special events: *Special Dungeon: Dungeon events typically introduce many new fighters to the game, and present several dungeons that give an EDGE bonus to fighters that meet a specific requirement such as being Xana or having the Fire sign. These dungeons typically have a daily leaderboard. *Raid Boss: Boss events have players teaming up to take down extremely tough bosses. It is expected for a player not to able to kill a boss on their own. As long as a player does damage to a boss they are helping and will recieve a reward when the boss is finally defeated. *PvP: PvP events have players fighting against each other to compete on an overall leaderboard, as well as smaller echelons for daily rewards. Category:Battles Category:Fighters Category:Stats Category:Guide Category:New Player Category:Help Category:Events Category:Gear Category:Items Category:Skills Category:Game Mechanics